¿Por qué lo hiciste?
by Ara Tweekers
Summary: Lituania consigue robarle un beso a Belarús, pero con fatales consecuencias. Mal summary Dx LitxBela, denle una oportunidad


Hola!

Aquí estoy, haciendo una pausa para que me vengan ideas para _El camino del vikingo_, el fic que estoy escribiendo.

Esta vez querría hablar sobre una pareja que me gusta mucho, el LietBela (LituaniaxBielorrusia).

Se lo dedico a Naruko Ninja Z, que es una de mis autoras preferidas *w*

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia no es mío, es de , alias Hidekazu Himaruya.

**Advertencias**: Violencia, uso de los nombres humanos de los personajes (Iván, Natalia, Toris y Yekaterina para Rusia, Bielorrusia, Lituania y Ucrania, respectivamente).

··············································

**¿Por qué lo hiciste?**

-¿Por qué lo hiciste, Toris?

El lituano alzó débilmente la cabeza para mirar a los ojos violetas de su torturador.

-P-Porque amo a su hermana, señor Iván…

-Esa no es la respuesta que quiero, da.

Y volvió a golpearlo con la cañería.

Ajena al espectáculo, una joven y hermosa rubia estaba tumbada en su cama, llorando a lágrima viva abrazada a su almohada, mientras su hermana mayor le acariciaba el pelo intentando consolarla.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste, Natalia?

La pregunta la pilló desprevenida. ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué besó a Toris? Había muchas respuestas: por rebeldía, por soledad, por capricho… pero ninguna se acercaba a la realidad.

-Porque creo que estoy enamorada de él, _siastra_.

-¿Enamorada? Pero… no querías casarte con Rus…

-¡Lo sé! Siempre he dicho que quería casarme con _brat_ Iván, pero él nunca me quiso. Y yo sufría mucho, Yekaterina, pero no quería deciros nada porque soy una estúpida orgullosa.

Natalia se incorporó. Su fina y graciosa carita estaba ahora hinchada y roja de llorar. Suspiró.

-Pero él sabía cómo me sentía sin tener yo que decirle nada. Me comprendía. Me quitó un peso enorme de encima, _Kaci_. Y mira cómo se lo he recompensado –apretó los puños y bajó la mirada- , con una sesión en la sala de torturas.

Yekaterina bajó los ojos apenada. Su hermana le había llamado por su apodo (*), y eso solo lo hacía cuando se sentía realmente triste. Lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarla.

La tubería resonó contra el suelo cuando su amo la tiró, cansado de usarla. A sus pies, un bulto al borde de la muerte jadeaba, luchando por vivir.

-Ahora en serio, ¿por qué amas a mi hermana? No es una chica de la que uno se enamora, da. A Natalia se le tiene miedo, no se le ama.

Toris tosió, mientras apoyaba sus debilitadas manos en el suelo para intentar levantarse.

No pudo.

-Te he hecho una pregunta, da.

El castaño levantó como pudo la cabeza y le lanzó a Rusia una sonrisa burlona.

-Puede que a mí no me gusten las chicas normales. O puede que Natalia no sea tan fría como dicen. ¿Sabes? No es en absoluto fría, no _por dentro_.

-No estás en condiciones de provocarme, Toris.

El lituano rió.

-Lo sé, así que aprovecho ahora que estoy a punto de morir para decir todo aquello que no dije antes. Para empezar tu hermana besa como una diosa y es el ser más bello sobre la tierra, tanto de físico como de alma. Si eres lo bastante compasivo como para hacerle a este moribundo un último favor, dile de mi parte que me hubiera encantado poder confesarle abiertamente mis sentimientos, en vez de solo besarla. También me hubiera gustado poderle pedir salir, y podría haber sido el hombre más feliz sobre la Tierra en el caso de que ella aceptase. Hubiéramos podido caminar por la nieve, navegar por el mar Báltico, hacer el amor hasta desfallecer,… Y, por supuesto, la pediría en matrimonio.

Toris tosió, mientras escupía algo de sangre, que fue a parar al suelo. Pero siguió hablando.

-Iván, si no vas a matarme, llévame junto a Natalia. Si vas a hacerlo, júrame antes que le dirás todo lo que te he dicho, sin omitir ni una sola palabra. Y, si no te importa, diles a los Bálticos y a Polonia que los quise muchísimo y que cuiden de Bela.

Rusia se detuvo un instante, sonrió y dijo:

-_Te lo juro._

··············································

Como estuvo? Tomatazos, golpes de remo, comentarios sarcásticos e/o hirientes, aclamaciones, olas y (sobre todo) Reviews son bien recibidos aquí ^w^

Traducción de palabras escritas en bielorruso:

_Sistra_: Hermana

_Brat_: Hermano

(*) Decidí ponerle a Yekaterina el apodo de _Kaci_ porque viene de _Kaciryna_, que es como se dice Ucrania en bielorruso

miles de besos a todos ^w^

Natasha Carriedo


End file.
